$\left(x - 5\right)\left(-4x + 9\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= x \cdot \left(-4x + 9\right) - 5 \cdot \left(-4x + 9\right)$ $= \left( x \cdot -4x \right) + \left( x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( 9x + 20x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + 29x + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + 29x - 45$